Refus d'obéissance
by duneline
Summary: Suite du one-shot"In extremis": Captain impose un choix intolérable à Bucky...Slash/Yaoi.


Un Captain America / Bucky Barnes avec aussi un Steve/ Howard Stark.

Ce one-shot fait suite à « In extremis ».

Bonne lecture !

« Refus d'obéissance. » :

« -Non ! S'écria Bucky, en s'extirpant du lit, furieux. Tu ne peux pas m'imposer ça ! »

Le jeune homme enfila ses vêtements, rageusement et évita de regarder vers Steve.

« -Mais c'est pour ta sécurité, Bucky ! Insista son amant, en se levant et en s'approchant du brun. J'ai failli te perdre là-bas, lors de l'opération du train ! Je veux que rien ne puisse t'arriver ! »

Il voulut prendre le jeune militaire dans ses bras et lui faire entendre raison mais Bucky l'en empêcha en le repoussant d'une main.

« -Je suis un soldat, Steve ! Cria-t-il, farouchement. Pas une poupée fragile ! Je n'accepterai pas d'être mis à l'écart de cette offensive ! Je suis un homme capable de me défendre ! »

Steve, exaspéré, eut une moue ironique avant de lancer :

« -Ah, bon ! Et dans le train, qui était en danger ? Qui t'as sauvé la vie ? Je ne permettrai pas que quelque chose puisse t'arriver, tu comprends ça, Bucky ? »

Ecoeuré et stupéfait par tant de mauvaise foi, le jeune brun hurla quasiment :

« -A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai failli chuter dans le ravin ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Steve, ce jour-là aussi ! Mince, je refuse d'être considéré comme une poupée qu'il faut protéger ! J'irai avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est mon choix, Steve ! Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

Il ajusta son uniforme et rageusement, se coiffa de son calot. Il posa la main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée mais Steve la bloqua avec son pied, les bras croisés.

« -Laisse-moi sortir. » Ordonna Bucky, le visage pâle de fureur.

Ses yeux étincelaient de rage et affrontaient, sans peur, ceux de Steve.

« -Non. Refusa Rogers, en maintenant la porte fermée. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'avis. Je peux te faire retirer de cette opération, de toute façon. Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Captain America et Captain America, c'est moi. Il suffit que j'informe le colonel de ma décision et tu n'y participeras pas. »

Bucky, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, ne baissa pas le regard.

« -Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi, Steve. Avertit-il, non intimidé. Ce n'est pas loyal et juste de ta part. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abuser de ton autorité pour m'écarter de cette offensive dans les Alpes. »

Mais Steve demeura imperturbable, les traits résolus et sûrs de lui.

« -Pour te protéger, je suis prêt à me conduire comme un despote. » Déclara-t-il, froidement.

Un mépris se lut en Bucky qui menaça :

« -Fais ça et je te préviens que notre couple n'existe plus. »

La détermination de Steve vacilla un moment mais le jeune héros national se reprit, haussant des épaules :

« -S'il faut en passer par là, pour te garder en vie, alors, notre histoire est finie, Bucky. Tu es libre et à nouveau sur le marché des célibataires ! »

Une souffrance incrédule écarquilla les yeux marron de Bucky dont le visage se ferma.

« -Ok, Steve. Accepta le jeune brun, d'un ton détaché et désinvolte. Maintenant, laisse-moi sortir. »

Steve hésita l'espace d'une seconde mais il libéra le passage et Bucky, dignement, quitta l'appartement.

Howard Stark observa Steve et remarqua l'air absent de ce dernier.

Il nota aussi l'absence insolite de Bucky, l'ami d'enfance du blond lors du breifing au QG.

L'équipe était là, sauf le jeune brun et écoutait le colonel donner ses instructions pour la mission la plus périlleuse qui fut : L'anéantissement de la dernière base d'Hydra et la neutralisation de Shmidt.

Le flair infaillible du jeune et excentrique ingénieur l'avertit qu'une dispute avait dû mettre en froid Bucky et Captain America et que la situation pouvait tourner à son avantage.

Steve serait peut-être plus enclin et prédisposé à ses avances…

Un sourire béat et charmeur apparut sur les lèvres du sympathique ingénieur et ce dernier se promit de tâter le terrain. Sitôt le breifing terminé.

Steve perçut le sourire de Stark et fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi le riche Stark avait-il une lueur carnassière dans ses yeux quand il le regardait ?

Steve rougit, soudain, la compréhension lui venant. Une drôle de chaleur, agréable, se propagea dans tout son corps, effaçant la tension et l'abattement causés par la rupture avec Bucky.

Pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune Howard accosta, immédiatement, Steve à la sortie du breifing et mine de rien, se colla au jeune homme, un sourire charmeur et confus sur son beau visage.

Le jeune blond, non dupe, stoppa sa marche pour lui offrir toute son attention.

Amusé secrètement : Howard était digne de sa réputation d'éternel dragueur et coureur.

Puis, il ne manquait pas de séduction avec ses traits fins, ses cheveux noirs et sa classe mondaine. Il avait de la conversation et un esprit brillant à l'humour particulier.

Steve le trouvait sympathique et appréciait son courage et sa curiosité innée pour toutes les nouvelles technologies.

« -La journée a été longue. Commença Stark, d'un ton badin. Que diriez-vous d'un verre pour vous détendre ? »

Steve réfléchit un moment, faisant volontairement « mijoter » Howard qui était dans l'expectative :

« -Pourquoi pas, monsieur Stark ? A condition, que vous ne répugnez pas à fréquenter les bars populaires ! »

Howard tressaillit de joie et avec une expression béate, il déclara :

« -Du moment que l'on serve de la bière, je ne suis pas contre ! Appelez-moi, Howard. »

Steve sourit et emmenant le jeune ingénieur vers son bar favori, il fit :

« -Très bien, Howard. Nous allons voir si vous tenez bien l'alcool ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, complices sur le chemin du bar.

Les soldats, attablés, entonnaient des chants et des couplets égrillards et des civils les écoutaient, admirateurs et partageant leur bonne humeur.

Les choppes de bière se vidaient à flot et l'ambiance était à la fête et à la détente.

Howard et Steve, accoudés au comptoir, devisaient paisiblement et flirtaient discrètement.

Ils étaient déjà à leurs troisièmes bières, chacun et sans l'air de rien, leurs mains se frôlaient dans des caresses volées.

L'interdit de la situation et le côté tabou de leur jeu de séduction que les deux hommes menaient au su et à la vue de tous les échauffaient et les réjouissaient grandement.

Mais Steve ne désirait pas aller au-delà de ces jeux de mains car l'image de Bucky ne lui quittait pas l'esprit.

« -On danse après ? » Réclama une voix féminine, tout près de Steve.

Steve blêmit, réprimant un sursaut de surprise : Bucky, en uniforme, émergeait de la foule pour s'approcher du comptoir.

Howard, en retrait, ne bougea pas et se contenta d'observer la scène.

Le jeune brun, apercevant Steve, pâlit subitement et son regard se fixa sur le jeune ingénieur qui y crut décerner de l'interrogation et de la jalousie.

Puis tranquillement, Bucky salua Steve et Howard d'un signe de la tête et entraina sa cavalière vers le fond du bar.

Steve, le regard assombri, les suivit des yeux et descendit de son tabouret. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna du comptoir.

Howard devina de quoi il retournait et se précipita aux trousses du jeune blond.

« -Vous devriez lui parler, Steve ! Conseilla Howard, en percevant la tristesse du blond. Ce n'est pas très judicieux… »

Mais il ne put en dire plus : Steve, l'attirant dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, à l'abri des regards, se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa farouchement.

Howard voulut protester, par acquit de conscience mais la langue impérieuse de Steve le fit frémir.

Ses bonnes intentions s'envolèrent sous les mains qui parcouraient, fiévreusement, son corps.

« -Attends, Steve. Haleta Howard, en le repoussant. Pas ici ! Allons chez moi ! »

Steve se décolla du jeune ingénieur et héla un taxi.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Steve attrapa Howard et l'immobilisa contre lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, brutalement.

Les mordillant et fouillant la bouche de l'ingénieur avec impatience et rage.

Ce qui n'était pour déplaire au jeune Stark qui répondit au baiser fougueusement.

Leurs langues s'affrontèrent et cherchèrent à dominer l'autre.

Les sens enflammés, Howard céda de bon coeur et commença à déshabiller le jeune blond qui le fit glisser sur le parquet de bois.

Un à un, les vêtements de Steve volèrent à travers toute la pièce et le corps parfait et musclé de ce dernier fut offert à la vue de son amant.

Doucement, Howard promena ses mains sur le torse, le ventre et les jambes du jeune blond dont le regard s'obscurcit.

D'un brusque mouvement, Steve se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Howard qui sourit de plaisir anticipé.

Il déchira la chemise de l'ingénieur, dévoilant un torse pâle et fin et s'inclinant, il titilla, de sa langue, la peau du cou et les parties sensibles du corps de Stark dont les yeux se révulsèrent sous les sensations insupportablement exquises.

« -Oh, continue ! » Haleta Howard, en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Steve s'allongea sur le corps de son amant qui gémissait sous les tortures divines prodiguées et bougea selon un rythme régulier et infernal.

Stark, n'en pouvant plus, moite de sueur, s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et griffa sauvagement la peau de Steve.

Poussant des cris rauques et inarticulés. Le souffle court et accéléré.

« -Oh, prends-moi ! S'il te plait ! » Supplia Howard, les larmes au bord des yeux, n'y tenant plus.

Steve déchira le pantalon et accéda au désir de son amant. Howard émit un râle de plaisir pendant que le jeune blond investissait son intimité en maitre.

Le faisant hurler et gémir tour à tour.

Deux cris se firent entendre. Pure jouissance. Déchirant.

Howard, repus, rassasié, fixait le plafond béatement. Steve se releva et une expression choquée se fit sur ses traits.

Il contempla les ecchymoses, les suçons et les traces de morsures sur le corps du jeune ingénieur et la culpabilité d'avoir infligé sa rage et sa frustration sur un homme qu'il respectait l'envahit.

« -Je suis désolé. Fit Steve, plein de remords. Je te demande pardon. Tu ne méritais pas ça ! »

Mais Howard le fit taire, en plaçant une main sur les lèvres et murmura :

« -Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais consentant et cela m'a plu ! Je t'ai utilisé aussi et j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! Maintenant, va parler à Bucky ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Steve le remercia d'un sourire et se rhabilla en vitesse. Sur un dernier signe, il s'en alla de l'appartement.

Laissant un Stark complètement rêveur. Planant dans son monde. Heureux. Satisfait.

Les ébats avec Howard avaient laissé place à de l'amertume en Steve qui grimpait les marches des escaliers menant à son appartement.

Le lendemain, la troupe du colonel Philips et l'équipe de Captain America partaient pour les Alpes. A l'assaut de la base ultime d'Hydra.

Contrairement au conseil de Stark, Steve n'était pas parti à la recherche de Bucky.

Ne pas le voir avant l'opération rendait moins difficile les adieux et ne risquerait pas d'affaiblir sa volonté de le maintenir à l'écart de l'offensive.

Morne, abattu, le jeune blond songea que Bucky l'avait vite remplacé. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues à la pensée de ne plus le revoir.

Parvenant à son étage, il prit ses clés de sa poche et se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement :

Bucky, prostré sur le palier, en uniforme, le dévisageait. Apercevant des larmes sur les joues de Steve, il se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras.

« -Pardon ! Pria-t-il, contrit. Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! »

Steve l'étreignit passionnément, ému et touché par les paroles de son amour.

Il décida de ne rien révéler au sujet de son aventure avec Howard, ne désirant pas gâcher leur réconciliation.

« -C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, Bucky ! Admit Steve, bouleversé. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ta valeur de soldat et je t'ai imposé mon choix. Excuse-moi, mon amour. »

Bucky s'écarta et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Steve, chuchota :

« -Je suis soulagé que tu reconnaisses ton erreur. D'ailleurs, je t'aurai suivi quoiqu'il advienne, Steve. Pour couvrir tes arrières et te protéger. Je ne t'aurai jamais allé au combat sans moi, tu sais. »

Steve lui sourit tendrement, comprenant l'entêtement du jeune brun pour participer à l'opération.

« -Viens, Bucky. » Invita-t-il, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Bucky le suivit et pénétra dans la pièce. Curieux, il vit Steve allumer la radio.

Une musique résonna dans la pièce et un sourire illumina le visage du jeune brun.

Steve lui saisit une main et posant une autre au creux de son dos, il dit :

« -Je ne sais pas danser, Bucky. Veux-tu m'apprendre à danser ? »

Bucky eut un immense sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie et d'amour et entrainant Steve dans une chorégraphie lente, au rythme de la musique, il répondit :

« -Avec joie et plaisir, Steve. »

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
